


Just a nice set of cups

by whosophia



Series: one shots/short stories [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke works at her city's Ikea store, Lexa is a customer who ends up buying way too many useless pillows, cups, kitchenware and stuffs.</p>
<p>NOT just to have an excuse to go back to the store, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a nice set of cups

**Author's Note:**

> "Now I don't know if I should look for someone to date or just buy a nice set of cups." 
> 
> lexcommander (on tumblr) wrote this post and somehow i got the inspiration to write this down. (Hope you don't mind.)
> 
>  
> 
> [THE TRAILER MY FRIEND. THE TRAILER.   
> SO. MUCH. CLEXA.]

"Hello! I am Clarke, may I help you? Are you looking for something in particular?"

_Clarke_ has the sky bluest eyes Lexa has ever encountered and the blue uniform tshirt only helps accentuating them. Clarke's hair are sandy blond and when she moves sparkles of gold makes her curls even more blinding.  _Clarke_ is a few centimeters shorter than Lexa herself and her hips are slightly rounder but her arms are toned and one single beauty mark adorns her full and apparently veeeery kissable mouth.

Taken aback by the sudden interruption and following staring-as-a-dumb-teenager pause, Lexa somehow manages to lets out a cracked response. "Uhm. No. I mean, I guess I don't even know what am I doing here this morning."

"Well, you've been staring at those cups for quite a while." Clarke shots the brunette a tiny smile and somehow Lexa knows she's not mocking her. "Are you sure you don't need a hand?"

"I don't know. But, thank you, Clarke."

Okay okay okay. Clarke's heart has definitely stopped beating by now. How the hell this gorgeous woman has found a way to make her weird and so not musical name sounds so damn..poetic? It's the illegal way her low voice marked the K and rolled the R..

_Not_ even considering how her iris are big and green (so so green) like a forest with sparkles of caribbean deep seas. And, Clearly, omitting the way her dark, chestnut brown curls are braided into the most intricate but breathtaking braids. Also, Clarke is sure as hell  _not_ taking in every details of the casual yet elegant outfit the woman choose. 

"Okay. I'll be around stacking stuffs, feel free to interrupt me if or whenever you'll need help." This time the bright and full smile Lexa's rewarded with melts her heart and the woman cannot restrain her own lips from curving upwards as well.

 

It takes Lexa twenty minutes or so to collect enough courage and approach the beautiful blonde who's currently pulling out from boxes and placing on shelves ceramic bowls and trays. Clarke, on the other hand, has been glancing at the other girl (whose name she doesn't know yet but makes her mission to find out) and cannot pretend not to feel the pit at the bottom of her stomach when she finally notices the brunette walking towards her. And, yes, she might have been way slower than necessary for her standards in stacking the few items she was required to..

"Hi, Clarke. I apologise for bothering you-“

"Stop right there..."

"Lexa."

_Lexa._

"Lexa. It's okay, You are not interrupting me and sure thing not even slightly bothering." Clarke revels before realising how much she has just exposed herself. "So..do you need any help?"

"Well. Yeah. Maybe." Lexa shyly replies, chewing on her lower lips. "I broke up with my girlfriend a couple of months ago. Ex girlfriend, i guess. We've been together for quite a long time but we had problems for a while before we decided to break up for good and she moved out."  Lexa takes a deep breath before speaking again. 

The way the woman speaks shows no sign of regret or a broken heart but the end of a long relationship is kind of a big deal for anybody. "I am sorry. I'm definitely talking to much. What actually matters, here, is that I finally managed to put myself back together but my home is a mess. Most of the kitchenware was Costia's along with bedding and.. I mean, I don't even own a coffee table or a bookcase anymore."

"Let's get you a nice cups set then." The blonde employee who is now utterly lost into Lexa's hypnotising gaze shakes herself and grabs the other woman's wrist, leading her towards another corner of the huge space.

 

It's a Tuesday late afternoon when Lexa steps into her barely furnished apartment carrying a light blue set of cups, three pillows, a warm blanket which would probably be large enough to cover herself and her three sibling as well ("You need a cozy soft blanket, Lexa." Clarke had told her with the most serious tone. "Netflix and chill require one." And she was sold), many picture frames and some weird deer-shaped lamp.

*

The second time Clarke meets Lexa, the brunette is in the bed sheets department and Jasper, one of the youngest of the crew, is chatting with her about god knows what. Something boring or too flirty, if Lexa's  _help me gaze_ is anything to go by.

"Jasper, could you please go replace the  _strawberry dreams_ sets?" Clarke politely asks her colleague.

"Yeah. Sure, Griffin." The boy replies, catching the not so subtle hidden order and after a quick nod to Lexa he's off.

"Thank you." The green-eyed one says, smiling a little.

"You seemed like you could use some help."

"Yeah, well..." If Clarke Griffin knows anything about this stranger is that Lexa chews on her lip when she is embarrassed. Or thinking too much.

"No, that's alright. Jasper is a nice guy but I know how he can be too much to handle." 

None of them says anything else but neither makes a move to leave.

 

"Claaarke!" A voice suddenly calls from the staff station.

"Yes, Raven?" Clarke shouts back, sighing. Not to be impolite to Raven who's one of her best friends since middle school but  _Lexa_ is there. Lexa. Lexa who she has been looking forward to see again every day since that Tuesday.

"Monty needs you at 5A."

"Tell him I'll be right there." And then, driving her attention back to the real subject of her interest. "I'm sorry to run away but duty calls. Have a pleasant day, though." Clarke gifts Lexa with another smile just as she's turning on her heels.

"Bye, Clarke. I'll may see you later." Lexa rewards the blonde with an equal bright grin. 

"Hopefully."

 

They don't cross paths again, though, but their eyes lock for a brief second as Lexa is standing on the check out row and Clarke is leading a costumer to the info point desk.

 

This time it's a Thursday and Lexa brings home a new bedsheets set with a beautiful forest stamp on in different shades of bright green and warm brown, a blue tea pot, two more pillows and some yellow batteries which will surely die in a day.

*

Less than a week later, Lexa is back at the store. She so badly needs a new bathroom rug, she repeated herself many times since she left her home. Yes, she might need one but who she thinks she is fooling? Lexa  _needs_ golden locks and blue deep pools.

Sadly, that particular morning a fucking demanding couple is burying Clarke with weird, impossible requests hence the two women manage to mouth a silent  _hello,_ exchange a smile and nothing much.

 

Lexa brings home a small wooden coffee table, a beautiful blue orchid ( _of course not_ because this specific blue reminds her of her favourite shade of blue) and a set of delicious smelling candles. She totally forgot about the rug, though.

*

When two weeks slowly pass without any sign of Lexa, Clarke starts wondering if she'll ever see the most gorgeous customer again. 

Not that Clarke misses her or anything. 

 

“Good afternoon, Clarke.”

_This_ is Lexa's voice. Like, Clarke Griffin would recognise it anywhere despite having talked to the woman only twice. Hence, when she turns, her smile is already showing off in all its beauty. Yet, she freezes and her talking skills miserably fail when takes in fully the brunette. Lexa is wearing an high waist jeans short overalls with the straps falling aside her long  _sooo long_ legs, a simple plain white t-shirt and dark red hi-top converse. 

Shortly: Lexa today is hot as fuck. 

Clarke almost dropped the box of glasses she is carrying.

 

“Hello, Lexa.” Clarke replies, voice broken a little. “How are you?”

“I am okay, thank you. I finally got a day off therefore I decided to come look around for more items to fill my flat.”

“Sounds quite a good plan.” And then, boldness taking over her. “So..what do you do, exactly? I mean, you clearly know what I do, part of my time.”

“You are right.” Lexa shots the other girl one of her breathtaking grin. “I am a reporter at _Polis Daily News._ And a writer, for fun.”

“That's..impressive! Anything I might have read?”

“A couple of my works have been published but they're not even close to be famous. Ever heard about _Love is weakness_ , _Young leader, Pauna?_ ”

“Uhm...not that I recollect.”

“As I thought. I mostly do that for fun, the journal is my main focus, you know? Bills.”

“Yeah. Mine are paid every month just thank to this job. And whit what remains I can barely afford to attend _The Ark_ but that's what I wanna do hence..you know, I keep stacking cups.”

“ _The Ark?_ What major?”

“Art history with a minor in Fine Arts.”

“ _That_ is impressive, Clarke.” Lexa's smile fills Clarke with something warm she can't get enough of. 

“Thank you.”

 

 

“Clarke? I need you for a barcode.” A tall, curly haired young man interrupts them. “Ops, i'm sorry. I didn't notice you were busy.”

“That's alright, Bell. This is Lexa.” Clarke points at the brunette. “Lexa, meet Bellamy.”

“Her boss.” Bellamy adds, smirking.

“My nothing, you jerk.” Playfully the blonde shoves her friend. “Anyway, I gotta go.” Then she says, looking slightly disappointed.

“Yeah..” Lexa nods, chewing on her lower lip.

“Bell, give me a minute, okay?” The boy nods and with a final goodbye to Lexa he walks away. “My shift ends in..twenty-seven minutes.”

“Okay...”

“Wanna grab a coffee or something, later? The cinnamon buns are to die for.”  
“Oh.” Lexa's pause makes Clarke worry, regret, rethink. Has she gone too far? “Yes, i'd love to.” 

And Clarke is definitely done.

 

*

 

“I think I fell in love with you that Tuesday morning, many years ago. You made my heart beat faster, my mouth dry and my eyes full of you. Since that day, you filled my heart, my head, my life and my flat. I still have more pillows than I can count! You adorn my life with everything you are and I couldn't be happier to finally have you as my wife.” 

Cheering, everyone takes a sip from their flutes.

And then, an almost audible murmur against the skin just below Clarke's ear, where the most sensitive spot is. “I'll buy all that useless crap again and again and again just to have you here, in my arms.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, guys: whosophia
> 
> Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
